She's Killing Me
by TheOneWhoTheyCallCrazy
Summary: Of course Qubec loves Ontario! She just dosn't like him back! Songfic: QuebecXOntario, my friends OC's. Enjoy!


_**~All my friends are coming over**_

_**And I hope nobody told her**_

_**She has a way, of turning sunshine into rain~**_

Everyone lounged around the house; they were all there, except for one person. Ontario. Louis looked around nervously, "Oh relax" Manitoba said from behind eating a cheese puff, "it'd be better off if she didn't come at all" Louis paced away biting his nails.

_**~I've got on, that shirt she hates**_

_**I just know that face she'll make**_

_**Even though it hurts, she's my favorite pain~**_

Someone knocked on the door, Louis ran over and swung it open, "Ontario!" he exclaimed. She glared at him and scrunched her face, "That shirt is hideous" she said storming into his house. He looked down at his "Ze French Rulez" shirt and closed the door.

_**~She doesn't drive her car,**_

_**She drives me crazy**_

_**She went out of gas,**_

_**And somehow I'm to blame~**_

She plopped down on the couch and crossed her arms, "My car broke down" she told him throwing her keys at his face, "it's your fault, fix it Frenchie" she said glaring at him. He caught the keys before the hit the ground and looked at her confused, "How is it my fault?" he asked. She threw her hands up, "I don't know! It just is!" she said stomping away. Manitoba laughed, "Yeah Louis, life of the party."

_**~I'll take her out and drop her off**_

_**On the out skirts of our town**_

_**I'll leave a trail of roses that'll lead back home (so come back home~**_

_**  
**_

"It's hot out, turn on the air conditioner" Ontario complained, Louis rolled his eyes and turned it on. "Your car is uncomfortable"she told him, he gritted his teeth, he pulled over and turned off the car, "What are you doing?" she asked him glaring. He signed, "I'm doing something nice" he said hopping out. Ontario followed, "There a reason why were OUTSIDE of the town? Not even a restruant?" she nagged, Louis just sighed.

_**~She'll pick a fight for no good reason**_

_**She knows I'll never leave**_

_**I love her half to death,**_

_**But she's killing me~**_

_**~All my friends, they say they like her**_

_**But I know behind my back,**_

_**They all think the same things, that I do~**_

Louis sat down at his seat next to Ontario, like he always did at these meetings, he looked over, "H-Hey Matilda" he said. She looked over and gave him an evil eye, "Don't talk to me Frenchie" she said crossing her arms and glaring at more people. Louis sighed and turned to Alberta, who was sitting next to him, she looked at him with a sarcastic smile, "Wow, she's a keeper" she told him. He looked back over at Matilda and sighed.

_**~She spends all her daddy's credit cards**_

_**And says I'm the one who's lazy**_

_**She's like a dream and a nightmare coming true~**_

Louis held his beet red face as his boss walked over, "You okay kid?" he asked, Louis sighed dreamily, "I just talked to Ontario" he told him. Prussia sighed, "Taking it didn't go well?" Louis sighed dreamily again, "Not at all sir" he said still watching her stomp away.

_**~I'll take her out and drop her off**_

_**On the out skirts of our town**_

_**I'll leave a trail of roses that'll lead back home (so come back home**_

_**She'll pick a fight for no good reason**_

_**She knows I'll never leave~**_

Ontario took a seat text to Louis on the edge of the cliff, "Wow, it's a nice view French-For-Brains, I'm impressed" she told him looking out. He smiled, "But it could've been better" she quickly put it, he stared at her for a minute, then sighed and looked out at the view.

_**~I love her half to death,**_

_**But she's killing me~**_

_**~And I wouldn't have it any other way**_

_**She can change her clothes**_

_**She can change her hair**_

_**But she'll always be the same~**_

Louis scratched the back of his neck nervously, "You look good in the sunset...did that make sense?" he asked, she crossed her arms, "Nope."

_**~So I went out, and bought her roses~**_

Louis pulled out a bouquet of roses, "I erm….uhh…got these… for you" he said holding them out, a slight blush on his face. Ontario took them and looked at each individual one.

_**~She complained about the thorns~**_

_**  
**_

"They're thorns.." she said trailing off, Louis mentally facepalmed himself, "Wow, this is really pathetic Louis" she said looking at them again.

_**~I caught her smiling**_

_**And that's what I do it for~**_

Louis had a double-take when he saw Matilda smiling, he also caught that she said his name right, he thought it was the greatest moment ever. Then it was ruined, she caught him looking at her, her face turned into the deepest shade of red and she threw the flowers at his face. He really regretted not getting rid of the thorns.

_**~I'll take her out and drop her off**_

_**On the out skirts of our town**_

_**I'll leave a trail of roses that'll lead back home (so come back home**_

_**She'll pick a fight for no good reason**_

_**She knows I'll never leave**_

_**I lover her half to death**_

_**Oh yeah, I lover her half to death~**_

He finally got the roses off his face, Ontario was so red that Louis HAD to smile, that's when he did it. He swallowed his fears, leaned in, and kissed her.

_**~I'll take her out and drop her off**_

_**On the out skirts of our town**_

_**I'll leave a trail of roses that'll lead back home (so come back home**_

_**She'll pick a fight for no good reason**_

_**She knows I'll never leave**_

_**I lover her half to death~**_

She pulled away and blinked, then she smiled and leaned in for another, Louis completely excited went along with it, he even closed his eyes. But when he opened his eyes, he was falling, Ontario pushed him off the cliff. He heard her laughing as he screamed and fell. And as he fell, only one thing crossed his mind.

_**~But she's killing me~**_

* * *

Happy Birthday Liz!!! ILU!!! :D

KAY! TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO READS HER STORIES AND YOU'RE ACTUALLY TAKING TIME OUT OF YOUR DAY TO READ THIS, I HAVE RIGHTS FROM HER TO USE HER CHARACTERS MKAY??  
*phew* Also on that subject, Hetalia and This song does not belong to me either!....^-^ just so you know

WHOA, update from me?! Must be the end of the world!! Hope you enjoyed!

Song: She's Killing Me by: A Rocket to the Moon


End file.
